


Love Line

by bunnyeonielle



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyeonielle/pseuds/bunnyeonielle
Summary: Which in, Mina receives love letters everyday from a secret admirer. But then one of her classmates, Nayeon, went absent for a day. Just by that little mistake, after not receiving a letter. Mina found out it was her all along
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Love Line

♡

**_Dear Mina,_ **

**_Hello! It's the first day of February! Are you excited? Well I am. I'll get to give you chocolate and flowers! I hope you like chocolate, if you don't then I don't know about that anymore. But, I'll do anything to make you happy! I might send somebody to ask you what you want but nevermind, you might ask that person who I am. Your happiness is my priority, if I see you being sad then I'll be sad too_ **   
**_:( Please take care of yourself, drink water, eat on time, and stay healthy! I don't want anything bad happening to you. I love you so much! Enjoy your day at school!_ **

**_-N_ **   
  


-  
  


"Jesus Mina, you're blushing! What did this secret admirer of yours say to you?" Jeongyeon emphasized the word 'secret admirer' with a childish mocking voice before snatching the letter from Mina's hands.  
  


"Jeongyeon! I swear to God give it back!" Mina shouted while trying to reach for the letter which Jeongyeon was reading, also trying to push Mina away. Jeongyeon let out a loud laugh, Mina looked like a fish out of water. It was also making the others laugh.  
  


"Okay that's enough, Jeong give it back." Jihyo took the letter from her girlfriend which made Jeongyeon whine. "It's my turn to read." Jihyo teased, Mina shouted once again. Their loudness was drawing attention to the other students, they were a well known friend group and most of the students are now used to them screaming and whining all day at school. Jihyo and Jeongyeon were the couple that loved to tease, nobody would go on a day without them pulling a prank on you or basically just "bullying" the hell out of their friends.  
  


"Guys please! Give it back, Jihyo!" Mina stood up and proceeded to chase Jihyo, the both of them ran in circles around the lunch table outside the school. They looked like children at a playground, it was horrendous. Jihyo climbing up chairs, vacant ones of course. Mina running on top of tables trying to get to Jihyo, when others say they're the most childish high schoolers, they meant it. It's not like they could change overnight, they are their own personality and that's what makes them who they are now. They never really cared about what others think, in fact, they never thought it was relevant in the first place.  
  


"Ugh, fine here you go." Jihyo gave up and got down from the table to hand over the letter to her friend. Mina mouthed a 'thank you' then walked back to their table.  
  


"Jesus that was a work out, thanks to Jihyo who clearly had no plans on giving this damn letter back." The couple laughed when Mina eyed Jihyo in the most dramatic way ever.  
  


"Okay calm down, Ms. Rage-y Pants." Jeongyeon teased which resulted to Jihyo and her wheezing at how Mina looked so done with them, the younger girl wanted to bang their heads down on the table, she had the chance to but she wouldn't actually do that of course.   
  


"Will you guys shut up first?" Mina tried shushing up the two wheezing dolphins in front of her. "Let's talk about how valentines is almost near, do you guys have any plans?"   
  


"Of course we do, Mina. We have couple things to do." Jihyo fixed herself trying to calm herself down, with occasional giggles.   
  


"If you want to do something this valentines, try to find out who that secret admirer of yours is." Jeongyeon said while placing her hand over her chest signifying that she was tired after all of those laughing.   
  


Mina had this secret admirer that sends her letters everyday since the start of this school year. She loved receiving them, Mina found it very cute. Mina doesn't have any idea on who this person might be, though she really wants to know. Every day she would look forward to opening up her locker to see that somebody dropped a letter inside for Mina to read. From poems to pick up lines, even short little cute stories. Mina loved every single one of it. Although, it stresses Mina out knowing that she can't send this person anything as a sign of gratitude. All she can do is just accept the letters and squeal about them every now and then.   
  


It's the month of love, or probably the month that most broken hearted people dread of. Mina wanted to ask her secret admirer out, even if that person might not be as pleasing as their handwriting looks, she still wanted to make their time during valentines day amazing. Jeongyeon and Jihyo have been teasing her that she will be alone during valentines day, not that it was a lie it just made Mina bitter about it. She was only the single one in her friend group, speaking of her friend group. Sana and Tzuyu, were also a part of the group. The five have been friends since 6th grade, the two couples started dating just when they started the second year of highschool.   
  


Cliché as it sounds Mina was the only one who didn't look forward into dating anybody, but it all changed this year.  
  


Mina turned her head to Jihyo when she heard her voice, squealing like a child. "Tzutzu and Sana babes are here!" Jeongyeon and Mina laughed at the couples reaction, especially at Sana's.  
  


"Not at you calling me 'babe'." Sana scoffed then took a seat, followed by Tzuyu.  
  


"Fine I'll stop, your girlfriend might pull a stunt on me." Jihyo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The younger girl looked at her with a dissatisfied expression.  
  


"I would but you basically exposed my plan you train." Tzuyu said. "Oh my gosh wait, Hyomas the train!"   
  


"Since when did I look like a train?!" Jihyo snapped her head towards Jeongyeon. "Do I look like a train?"  
  


"With those big ass eyes, yes you do." Jeongyeon laughed with Tzuyu as they kept teasing and pointing out the "resemblance" Jihyo has with Thomas the train.  
  


"Shut up guys it's not funny!" Jihyo slapped Tzuyu's shoulder to make them stop but it made the two laugh even harder. "Please, don't get mad. Smoke might come out of your ears. Choo choo!" Tzuyu tugged on air, pretending to make a sound like how a train does. Jihyo groaned and took out her phone to ignore the two girls who had no mercy on their friend.  
  


Sana sighed, she had enough of watching the girls do stupid things to get on somebody's nerves. She averted her attention to Mina who was quietly sitting and reading the letter that her admirer gave her.  
  


"If you cant find or figure out who your secret admirer is, I can be your date for valentines." Sana offered to Mina with a sweet smile.   
  


"I would love that but I'd rather let you go on a date with Tzuyu instead of going with me." Mina stood up to go nearer to Sana then sat down beside her. "If I never find out who this person is, then I might have to just give up on them."  
  


"Then let's try to think of who it is. Hmm... Maybe Nako?" Sana's option made Mina raise an eyebrow.  
  


"Sana, you know Nako has a girlfriend right?" Mina reminded. Sana looked so confused but then she remembered and the both of them snort out a laugh. "I'm sorry alright? Jesus!"   
  


"Okay okay next person then!" Mina held in her laughs to make the both of them calm down. "Alright, maybe Nancy? Ooh! Natty!" Sana thought she had a lightbulb moment.  
  


"First of all, Natty is straight. Plus Nancy hates my guts. Did you forget the time in 8th grade she thought I had her diary and from then on she hated me with a passion."  
  


"But? There was proof that you didn't steal the diary. Anyway, I don't know anybody else who has a name that starts with a letter N." Sana shrugged then placed her hand under her chin.  
  


"What if it's Nayeon?" Jihyo asked. Mina and Sana looked at their friend.  
  


"Who's Nayeon?" Mina tried recollecting all the people she knew that had a letter 'N' in their name.  
  


"She's in the same grade as us, I think Nayeon's at the second or third section but that doesn't matter now." Jihyo enlightened the two but neither of them still knew who she was.  
  


"How come you know her?" Sana leaned in then whispered. "Is she cute?"   
  


"Knock it off, Sana. You have a girlfriend." Jihyo placed her finger on Sana's forehead and pushed it back. "I'm just trying to make sure Mina gets a cute girlfriend alright." The Japanese girl pouts and rubs her forehead.   
  


Jihyo rolled her eyes and sighed. "To answer your question, yes she is cute. In fact, she's very pretty actually." Mina's eyes widen at the statement. It was rare for Jihyo to compliment somebody that isn't her friend. It's hard to milk out a single flattering remark from her, out of all the years they've been together. Jihyo probably only gave a total of 10 compliments to each of her friends.  
  


"If she is pretty then how the hell have I not seen her yet?" Sana curiously asked.  
  


"Because you've got your eyes on Tzuyu and that's all. Not even your school notes." Mina said then combed her fingers through her hair.  
  


"Obviously I would keep my eyes on Tzuyu. She's my girlfriend in case you forgot." Sana sighed. "I'm going to the comfort room. Hyo wanna come?"   
  


Jihyo stood up. "Yup! Stay put, Minari." She linked arms with Sana then walked away. Mina watched the both of them as she took her cup and drank the remaining chocolate that was in it. Mina didn't know why she was stressing over a person who probably might be pranking her. But it's been months, that person must be really dedicated into this prank to hurt Mina's feelings. She didn't want to get her hopes up.   
  


Mina scanned the whole place, searching for this Nayeon girl. Mina doesn't know how she looks like, in fact, she has never seen her at all. She saw Momo and Dahyun, at a table eating while talking about something. They were Tzuyu and Sana's friends but either way the two were still close with the group even though they don't join them during lunch.  
  


Mina stood up and quickly walked towards where the two were. "Hey! Mina where are you going?" Jeongyeon shouted. "I'll be back I'm going to ask Momo about something!" Mina turned around to respond to Jeongyeon.  
  


Mina remembered that the two were in the second section, it wouldn't hurt to at least try and ask.  
  


Dahyun noticed Mina walking towards their table and told Momo. "Mina! How are you?" Dahyun greeted Mina with a wide smile.  
  


Mina immediately took a seat. "Tell me. Who's Nayeon?" Dahyun cracked up.  
  


"Okay, I'm fine thank you for asking." Dahyun sarcastically said then rolled her eyes. "Why are you suddenly asking about her?"  
  


"I just need to know how she looks like." Mina determinedly looked at the two.   
  


"Well, she looks like a bunny. Her nickname in our class is Bunnyeon." Momo gave a bit information. Mina thought it was so cute that Nayeon had a nickname like that.  
  


"So she's your classmate?" Mina asked.  
  


"Yeah. She wears gold glasses, not real gold though. Uhmm what else." Momo thought hard. "Oh, Nayeon is also friends with the artist, Chaeyoung."   
  


"I might ask Chaeng about this. Anyway thank you, I'm gonna look for her." Mina smiled.  
  


"No problem, bye!" The two waved goodbye to their friend. Mina immediately stood up and walked around the place to look for Nayeon with the info she got from Momo and Dahyun.  
  


_Gold glasses. Gold glasses._   
  


_"Well, she looks like a bunny."_   
  


_Bunnyeon._   
  


Mina looked everywhere and she still couldn't find Nayeon. She went inside the cafeteria to see if she could find her in there but Nayeon was still no where to be found.  
  


Mina ran back and forth, scanning the place. Nothing. Mina sighed then walked back to their table to see the four girls chatting about their own things. She sat down on the chair, receiving greets and questions on where she's been. Mina opened the purple envelope and read the piece of paper that had pretty handwriting. She traced the letter 'N' that was written with the tip of her finger.  
  


_"I love you so much! Enjoy your day at school!"_   
  


~  
  


**_Dear Mina,_ **

**_Hello! It's now Friday and its the fifth of February. I bought a variety of chocolates for you! But I won't tell you >:) I'm thinking about what kind of flowers I'm going to get for you, but I still couldn't pick. If only I could just ask you, but of course I don't wanna show who I am <3 Enjoy your day and always know that I love you! Good luck in your quiz today <3_ **

**_-N_ **   
  


-  
  


"She knows I have a quiz!" Mina slammed her locker door shut and locked it. Sana grabbed the letter from Mina's hands and opened the pastel pink envelope.  
  


"First of all, how do you know that they're a 'she'? Second of all, maybe they asked Momo or Dahyun for information about you." Sana scanned through the letter.  
  


"Maybe it's the Nayeon girl. I haven't seen her yet though." Mina reached to hold Sana's wrist then started walking away from their lockers. "You don't know that, Mina. Maybe they're a guy!" Sana huffed and gave back the letter to her friend.  
  


Mina clicked her tongue. "The person has pretty handwriting and somehow has pastel envelopes and cute stickers with them? The guys here are jerks, Sana! All they care about is sex and basketball. It's impossible that one of them is a soft boy."   
  


"You really want them to be a girl, huh?" Sana smirked, pinching Mina's cheeks which in return she receives a slap on the hand.  
  


"I just don't like the boys here alright? That's why I'm hoping that the person who's giving me these are a girl." Mina said. It was stressful enough for Mina to keep up with this secret admirer, she still doesn't know who they are.   
  


Mina and Sana walked to class, passing by boys who catcall the two of them regularly, one of the main reasons why Mina doesn't like men. They bumped into Jihyo and Jeongyeon but somehow they were rushing to go somewhere. Sana asked where they were going but the two ran away, leaving Sana and her friend confused.   
  


They had five minutes before class starts, it was a routine for Mina and Sana to walk to the classroom everyday since they have the same subject in the morning. Tzuyu decides to go alone to her class since she said it'll be a hassle for Sana to walk her there when she could just go with Mina.   
  


"I'm so sleepy." Mina enters the room and rushes to her chair which of course is beside Sana's.  
  


"What time did you go to sleep?" Sana asked while setting her bag on the table to get the things she needs. "Around like, uhm. 12AM?" Mina drops her head on the table which startled Sana since the loud sound of the thud scared her.  
  


"Are you crazy?! Why did you drop your head like that?" Sana tries to raise Mina's head but she was stubborn and forced it down. "I'm tireddd."   
  


"The quiz isn't going to be that hard why did you stay up that long to study?" Sana groans, shaking Mina's body, showing that she should fix herself.   
  


"I procrastinated alright? Now stop shaking me!" Mina sat up and fixed her hair. Sana started laughing, the girl was covering her mouth trying to hide herself.  
  


"What are you laughing about?" Sana laughed harder, she pointed at Mina's face. Mina was getting annoyed so she searched for her mirror inside her bag. She opened it and saw that she had a light purplish blue bruise on her forehead.  
  


"Minatozaki Sana!" Mina slapped Sana's shoulder. "Stop laughing! Oh my god."   
  


"Mina you're going to be the new trendsetter omg." Sana continued cackling over Mina's unfortunate happening.  
  


Mina took Sana's notebook on her armchair and threw it at her best friend's face.  
  


-  
  


"Give me the powder, stop playing!" Mina shouted. The two were currently inside the comfort room trying to cover up Mina's bruise on her forehead.  
  


"Isn't the bangs enough?" The older girl groaned and flipped over her make up pouch, spilling the contents in it. Sana searched for the concealer, trying to keep up with her nagging friend.  
  


"Obviously not! You didn't even cut the bangs well!" Yes, Sana cut Mina some bangs last minute before the teacher came in. It wasn't short and hurrendous, it was long bangs with awful pieces of hair- all in all it just looked hideous.  
  


Mina looked at the girl who has been trying to look for the concealer for a while now. "Check the bag, Minatozaki!"  
  


Sana grabbed the pouch and opened it. The concealer wasn't there. "It isn't here."  
  


"Jesus Christ, Sana." Mina took each bottle, one by one, and looked at the label. After some time they finally found it, but it was in Sana's school bag.   
  


"It's okay, Minari. You look cute." Sana smiled widely, trying to convince her irritated friend. Mina turned her head and intensely eyed down Sana.   
  


"Maybe if yo-"   
  


"Stop right there, don't get mad at me." Sana cuts Mina off and leans against the counter. "I wasn't the one who dropped their head onto the table."  
  


"You didn't cut the bangs well! Ugh!" Mina continued applying the make up on her forehead.  
  


-  
  


"Mina did what?!" Jeongyeon exclaimed. It was break time, a set up for Mina to get teased non stop by her own friends.  
  


"Mina, sweetie. You look..." Jihyo walked over to Mina's seat to check on her. "Horrible. I know." Mina puffed her cheeks and huffed.  
  


"Jihyo, fix her bangs. Get the scissors in my bag." Tzuyu gave her bag to Jihyo which the older accepted. The others continued talking about other things including Mina's embarrassing moment. Jihyo was currently combing out her hair gentle as ever. Even if she was a bully to them, she is still the sweetest along with Sana in the group.  
  


"How was your quiz?" Jihyo asked while tucking the rest of Mina's hair behind her ear, leaving the bangs infront.  
  


"It went fine, one of my classmates got a perfect score." Mina replied back. Jihyo now started cutting her hair, being careful as to not poke Mina's eye or make a wrong move.  
  


"Who was it?" Jihyo dusts off the tiny hairs on Mina's clothes and on her skin then went back to cutting.  
  


"I don't know, her name was Im." Mina answered. She closed her eyes to not get any hair in it.  
  


Jihyo raised an eyebrow and stayed silent. She finished up the job by fixing Mina's hair and bangs. "I didn't know Nayeon was your classmate in your first period."   
  


Mina's eyes widened. Is she for real?   
  


"W-What do you mean Nayeon's my classmate?" Mina couldn't believe that the Nayeon girl she has been thinking about for the past few days was her classmate. How could she not notice? Probably she was too invested into music and Sana's paper messages but how come she never knew? Was she being unmindful of her surroundings?   
  


Jihyo explained on how Nayeon's last name was 'Im' and scolded her for not being attentive of who she's classmates with. Mina was in shock. She hasn't seen her, or maybe she has? Mina doesn't know and currently she's cursing at herself at the moment.  
  


"Mina you're absolutely stupid!" Jeongyeon shouts from the other side of the table. The topic was Mina's hickey looking bruise and now its how dumb Mina is for not knowing Nayeon was her classmate.   
  


"You never talked to any of your classmates in music class? Absolutely unbelievable..." Tzuyu murmured.   
  


"Mina is scared of a damn fly, why expect her to be friends with people or go near people she doesn't know?" Mina turned to Sana who was trying to convince her friends that she doesn't like talking to anybody in class except her.  
  


"What we are trying to know is, since the start of this school year, how come Mina never looked around the classroom? Don't you guys play instruments and shit?" Jihyo asked, all of them were extremely confused on why Mina never saw Nayeon when she was literally her classmate for many months now.  
  


"I also didn't know Nayeon went with us! That girl must be an introvert or very careful to not be seen by me and Mina." Sana groaned and rubbed her eyes.   
  


"Wait, notice how none of us saw Nayeon since the start of this school year except Jihyo?" Jeongyeon was up to something. So was Nayeon hiding from Mina's friend group for almost a year? Imagine being that dedicated to being anonymous.  
  


"I only ran into her for like a few times and talked to her once, maybe she really doesn't want to be seen?" Jihyo thought.   
  


The five of them stayed quiet, trying to think hard. What if Nayeon was actually trying to hide so that Mina wouldn't even think that it was her? But the problem is, none of them except Jihyo has seen Nayeon.  
  


Sana suddenly gasped. "She might be the one who wears that mask and has her hair tied in a low ponytail everyday."   
  


Mina raised an eyebrow. _But she wears glasses? I would've noticed it by now._ She thought. "It can't be her."   
  


Jihyo looked at Mina. "How so?"   
  


"Nayeon wears glasses, that person Sana is talking about doesn't have any." Mina said.   
  


"You don't know that, she might just be removing it." Sana crossed her arms. Mina groaned then put both of her hands on Sana's shoulders. "If she was removing it then why would she buy glasses in the first place?"   
  


Jeongyeon shushed everyone. "Okay, let's formulate a plan. How do we get to see Nayeon?"   
  


Mina's eyes widened. "Dahyun and Momo."   
  


"What about them?" Tzuyu asked with a confused look.   
  


"They're classmates with Nayeon, they also told me Nayeon is friends with Chaeyoung but we can't ask her right now since obviously she knows Nayeon's plan." Mina explained. "Jihyo you're a part of the student council with Chae right?"   
  


Jihyo nodded. "Yeah why?"   
  


"Do you have anything to announce next week?" Mina asked.   
  


"Stuff for the valentines day event and the booths." Jihyo answered. "Wait, what are you exactly planning?"   
  


"I'll ask Dahyun what period they have classes with Nayeon, then you bring me and Sana with you to pretend we are a part of the council-" Mina suddenly gets cut off with Jihyo stopping her.  
  


"No I can't do that, Mina. It's against the rules." Jihyo told Mina.   
  


"Hey let her finish, I wanna hear the plan." Jeongyeon lightly pushes Jihyo.  
  


"As I was saying... We go to their class and announce what you need to announce." Mina finishes. Jihyo looks at her with disapproval as if she's about to commit a crime.  
  


"I only like this plan because I'm a part of it." Sana confesses. Mina rolls her eyes then looks back at Jihyo. "So? What do you say?"   
  


"No." Jihyo simply said.   
  


"Come on, Hyo. It's actually a good plan." Tzuyu tried to persuade Jihyo.   
  


"Agreed." Jeongyeon joins in.   
  


"We will help you do the work, please?" Mina unleashes her inner beast and flashes her "irresistible" puppy eye look. Jihyo low-key cringed but of course she gives in just because Mina tried. "Fine, but you're taking the blame when we get caught."   
  


The group celebrated, Sana grabbed Mina's shoulders and shakes her vigorously while she tries to smack her away.  
  


~  
  


Mina, Sana, and Jihyo arrived at school very early. The student council will be talking about what needs to be discussed, they arrived early so that everything will be arranged by the time they're ready to announce it to the classes. Jihyo told the council president about their plan and as long as they don't bring the other students into their plan they're allowed to do it.   
  


The three were in the meeting room along with the other students, Jihyo excused the two from their subjects to avoid the hassle of calling them when they could just stay where Jihyo was. The discussion just ended a few minutes ago and now they're just chilling, using their phones, sleeping, or talking with friends.  
  


"Here," Jihyo gave Mina and Sana a piece of paper. "This is what you are going to announce later, if one of you fuck up, we will have problems."   
  


Sana felt slightly offended since she knew it was targeted at her. "I can't understand why you have to bully me early in the morning."   
  


"I have the right to since you basically held me hostage to approve of this plan." Jihyo rolled her eyes and slouched in her chair.  
  


Sana was about to say something till Mina stopped her by pulling her into a conversation. The room was fairly silent, everyone was well behaved, it was Mina's dream place to be in.   
  


Hours pass by, the second bell just rang indicating that second period just ended. Two more periods then they'll get to leave the room and go to Dahyun and Momo's class. Some of the students already left to announce to their designated classes while others just played on their phone and slept. Mina was one of the students playing with their phone.  
  


"Mind if I sit here?" Mina turned to look at her side and saw Chaeyoung smiling at her.  
  


"No I don't." Mina assured her. Chaeyoung thanked her and sat beside Mina. "Long time no chat Mina, how are you?"   
  


"I'm doing fine, a bit sleepy though." Mina giggled softly.   
  


"Jihyo told me about your plan. Stay quiet about it unless you want to get suspended."   
  


"I'm not planning to tell anybody except my friends."   
  


"I see, I see."   
  


Mina and Chaeyoung chatted for minutes, catching up unto what they're up to these days. Mina felt at ease, she felt safe. The atmosphere was enough for her to feel like she was at home. Everyone was friendly it made her feel so happy.   
  


"It's so peaceful here, I love it." Mina told Chaeyoung.  
  


"Apply for council next year, you get to skip classes." Chaeyoung laughed along with Mina.  
  


"I might have to bring Sana along me, she won't leave me even if she has a girlfriend."   
  


"Do you really think Sana is fit for council?"   
  


"Nope hahahaha." While the two were slandering their friend, Sana was sleeping beside Mina.   
  


Jihyo suddenly barges into the room and pushes Sana's chair causing her to fall. "Let's go y'all it's our turn."   
  


"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sana screamed, rubbing the back of her head.  
  


"Wake up, Sana babes." Jihyo laughed and walked outside.  
  


~  
  


_**Dear Mina,** _

_**Hello! It's Monday and it's the 8th of February! Have a great day please! I'm so excited, I bought so many things for you. Also, I overheard you in the hallways and no I'm not a boy... Anyway,** _ _**good luck** _ _**in your studies, eat well and listen in class! I love you! Please stay safe and drink water, I wouldn't want you getting sick sweetie. <3** _

_**-N** _   
  


~  
  


"I can't believe you ran all the way just to get the letter." Jihyo scoffed.  
  


Mina stayed silent and continued reading the letter. Jihyo, Sana, Mina, and Chaeyoung were walking to Dahyun and Momo's class. All that they could hear were the faint sounds of the teachers talking and Sana whining because Mina doesn't want to let her read the letter.   
  


"You both know what to do right?" Jihyo asked Mina and Sana.  
  


"Yes of course." Sana answered while Mina just nodded.   
  


Jihyo turned around and continued talking to Chaeyoung. Mina folded the letter and put it back inside the envelope. _She heard me in the halls?_   
  


Mina then turned her attention to Sana who was just walking silently. She linked arms with Sana and quietly said. "My secret admirer heard us in the hallways talking about whether they're a boy or a girl."   
  


Sana's eyes widened. "How? Ugh, this is so hard."   
  


"What is hard?" Mina asked.  
  


"Your secret admirer. Why can't they just show themselves..." Sana groaned and pulled Mina closer to her.  
  


"What if they're scared? Don't mind them. They'll probably show themselves on valentines day. Unless it's Nayeon, then we already saw her."   
  


The four then passed by Jeongyeon and Tzuyu's classroom, they looked at the window and saw them cheering for them. It didn't last long till the teacher scolded the both of them. They just laughed quietly, Sana imitating the look on Jeongyeon's face when the teacher scolded them.  
  


They're getting closer to Nayeon's class, Sana and Mina were nervous. Thankfully there were no teachers to guide them or else they would've been doomed.   
  


"Okay we are here, I swear to god if one of you messes up, it'll be death for the both of you." Jihyo tells the two.  
  


"How is it the both of us?!" Mina exclaimed. Jihyo rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.  
  


They all walked inside and greeted good morning, they stepped up on the wooden platform and fixed themselves. The first thing Mina did was look for Nayeon, she saw Dahyun and Momo who looked confused, they probably know that Mina and Sana aren't a part of the student council but that doesn't matter now.  
  


_Gold glasses._   
  


_Gold glasses._   
  


She looked at the back of the classroom and her eyes landed on somebody elses.   
  


It was Nayeon's.  
  


Jihyo was right, she did look pretty. Her hair was brown and looked very flowy, her skin white as snow, she looked ethereal. Mina couldn't breathe, she felt like she saw an angel. She was intoxicating.   
  


Nayeon's eyes then looked down then blushed. Mina wondered what made her react like that, she looked down and she realized that the pastel purple envelope was on top of the piece of paper she was holding. _It is her._ Mina thought.   
  


Sana nudged Mina on the shoulder. "She's the girl who wears a mask and wears that low ponytail in first period, I told you."   
  


"She's so beautiful." Mina said softly.  
  


"I know." Sana said.  
  


Chaeyoung was now doing her part, Jihyo took Mina's paper and whispered into her ear. "I'll do this, admire her."   
  


And Mina did just that.  
  


~  
  


"Nayeon looks so pretty!~" Mina vigorously shakes Sana and kept squealing like no tomorrow. It was currently lunch time and all of Mina's friends were looking at her. _Who turned her into a lovesick puppy?_  
  


"Stop getting your panties into a twist, you still don't know if Nayeon is really your admirer." Tzuyu said, feeding herself some macaroni and cheese.  
  


"I said she saw the letter and blushed. It's obviously her!" Mina whined.   
  


Jeongyeon looked at Jihyo. "It's not too late to disown Mina right?"   
  


"Shut the fuck up!" Mina threw her water bottle at Jeongyeon and they started laughing.   
  


"We need a new plan!" Mina shouted. Tzuyu sarcastically looked away and mouthed 'oh no'.  
  


"I know I'm a part of the plan so yes, tell the plan." Sana smiled with pride.   
  


"Let's go to school early, before 6am." Mina said. Jihyo suddenly choked on her water and started coughing.  
  


"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to school that early!" Jihyo shouted, she looked very disappointed about the plan.  
  


"Hyo, let's just do it for her. Mina has nothing good to do." Tzuyu patted Jihyo's back.   
  


"It's a yes then." Mina smiled with victory.  
  


"I haven't even said yes!" Jihyo groaned in frustration. Mina laughed out loud.  
  


"Honey, you just did." Mina smirked.  
  


After that Jihyo choked Mina with Sana's hair.   
  


~  
  


**Therapy Group**

PinguNa🐧:  
Can we leave yet?

  
chewy tzuyu✨:  
GO TO SLEEP ITS 4AM 

HyoJi🦄:  
WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER 

YooYeon👺:  
💤💤💤

PinguNa🐧:  
PLEASE IM BORED IM EXCITED

hamsana🐹:  
did we ask?

HyoJi🦄:   
GO TO SLEEP MINA

~

It's currently 6:20 am, the five of them are standing outside the schools entrance. Jihyo and Jeongyeon are sleeping on the bench, only their big sweaters keeping them warm. Sana and Tzuyu were sitting on the bench right beside Jihyo and Jeongyeon's and were basically flirting with eachother. 

Mina was walking around, checking every minute whether someone is at her locker. She was thinking if her admirer came early and dropped it off already. Ever since she read that part in the letter where it said she overheard them in the hallways, she thinks the admirer must've heard her talking about the plan during lunch time yesterday.

  
  


She reached inside her pocket then took her phone out. Mina looked at the time, clearly frustrated on how the admirer was taking too long. _Come out now, it's too cold._ Mina thought

  
  


Mina leaned on the tree right beside the benches and watched from afar. It looked like Mina wasn't the only one annoyed about how they're outside in the cold waiting for somebody to go near Mina's locker, slip inside a letter then leave. 

_Nayeon._

"Nayeon?" Mina said softly. Tzuyu looked at Mina.

"Nayeon is there?" Tzuyu asked.

Mina turned to look at Tzuyu and was confused. "No?"

"Why did you say her name?" 

"... I don't know." 

Tzuyu raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Sana suddenly sat up and pointed at the entrance. "Mina! Somebody is there!"

Jihyo and Jeongyeon woke up clueless, Mina averted her attention to the front of the school and looked hard. She saw somebody with short blonde hair- _short blonde hair?_

"That's not Nayeon?" Mina was shocked.

"Mina, that's Chaeyoung." Jihyo said. Chaeyoung slipped the letter inside Mina's locker and walked away. Chaeyoung? Mina's secret admirer? How?

"Told you not to assume it was Nayeon." Tzuyu back hugged Mina and caressed her hair. 

"But... Nayeon blushed when she saw th-" Mina got cut off by Jeongyeon shushing her.

"She probably blushed because she knows it was from her friend, Mina." Jeongyeon sighed. Everyone didn't expect it to be Chaeyoung, heck nobody even knew Chaeyoung would like Mina.

Mina thinks she has no right to feel sad about it. She assumed in the first place why would she feel bad? 

"Let's go to the meeting room, let's stay there for awhile." Jihyo said and walked towards the entrance of the school.

~

"How come there is no letter inside?!" Mina slammed her locker door shut and locked it.

"Two days before valentines, for sure Chaeyoung wouldn't forget to make you a letter." Sana linked arms with Mina and walked to class.

"I'm so stupid. Why did I even think Nayeon would be the admirer?" Mina groaned and just lightly slaps her face.

"Don't stress about that now, we have PE today. The problem right now is that we have to exercise." Sana lightly chuckled, she stretched her arm to the side of her backpack to get her water bottle.

Mina scanned through the hallways looking for Chaeyoung. Also, Mina was still not accepting the fact that Chaeyoung was the one who's giving her letters. Tzuyu told her to not think about it that much since it's not a big of a deal. Mina thinks it is, who wouldn't stop thinking about the certainty that your friend likes you and was your secret admirer. 

Not that Mina wanted to remove that thought from her head but it was certainly like that. As usual, Sana and Mina are on their way to first period. _Does Nayeon really wear a mask and ponytail every morning?_ Mina unconsciously raised an eyebrow. 

"Stop making that face, anyway let's go in." Sana pinched Mina's cheek then dragged her inside the classroom. Mina looked around but something was off.

Nayeon's not here.

"Sana?" Mina tapped her best friend's shoulder.

"What?" Sana took a seat on her chair and curiously looked at Mina.

"Nayeon is absent today." Mina said. The older girl's expression changed. 

"She is never absent." Sana turned her head and looked at where Nayeon always sits. She wasn't there.

Mina immediately stands up and rushed through the doorway, leaving her things. "Yah! Where are you going?!" Sana shouts. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran to Mina. 

"We are going to Jihyo." Mina simply said and continued walking in a hurry.

"Why are you so fast?! What are we going to do an-"

"Shh, stop asking questions." Mina cuts Sana off mid sentence.

Sana knew they were going to the council room, that's where Jihyo stays every morning. _What's gotten into her?_ Sana pondered. 

They both took a turn into the corner and saw the windows of the council room and saw Jihyo, Chaeyoung, and surprisingly Jeongyeon was also there.

Mina didn't bother to knock and opened the door. The three jumped in shock. "Don't you know how to knock?!" Jihyo yelled and stood up. Mina quickly grabbed a chair and sat infront of the three girls while Sana was walking behind her. 

"Why is Nayeon absent?" Mina asked.

Jihyo raised an eyebrow and clicked her tongue. "You barged in here just to ask that?!"

"Speaking of Nayeon, Chaeyoung-ah. I know you're my secret admirer." Mina boldly said. Everyone was confused, why was everything going by so fast? 

Chaeyoung bursted out laughing. "Mina I'm not your admirer."

"We saw you slip in that letter in my locker, don't deny anything." Mina crossed her arms in frustration.

"Mina, why do you think there's no letter for you today?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Because you didn't write one and forgot about it." 

Jeongyeon waved both of her hands, signalling for the both of them to stop. "Besties, context is a need. I don't know what the fuck y'all are talking about." 

Mina sighed. "Nayeon is never absent that's why I came here, I got worried."

"That's not an excuse, Myoui!" Jihyo exclaimed. She was clearly annoyed on how she came here without a warning.

Sana suddenly gasped. "It's Nayeon!"

"Huh?" Mina looked at Sana confused.

"Chae asked you on why do you think you have no letter today, Nayeon is absent." Sana jumped around squealing.

"So you're telling me that Chaeyoung isn't the admirer and its Nayeon?" Mina's face started lighting up.

Chaeyoung sighed and slouched on her chair. "My cover is blown." 

Jeongyeon laughed at Chaeyoung while Mina was in disbelief. "Aren't you happy that Nayeon will be your 'future wife'" Sana asked with sarcasm, playfully messed up her best friend's hair. 

"I'm still mad at how Mina came in here like she owned the place." Jihyo rolled her eyes. "But I'm happy for you." 

"You don't even own this place either, Jihyo. What are you on?" Sana placed her hands on top of Mina's head and shakes it.   
  


"What are you doing to Mina?!" Jihyo rushed to Sana and slapped her hands but the Japanese girl swiftly removed her hands which resulted to Jihyo slapping Mina's head.  
  


"My head! You bitch!" Basically Mina strangled Jihyo with her hair. Jeongyeon kept on laughing, her stomach was aching too much so she slammed her fist on the table trying to stop laughing.  
  


"Y'all have choking kinks, especially with hair." Jeongyeon said in between laughs. Mina and Jihyo's head snapped towards Jeongyeon, four eyes glaring her down.   
  


"I'll show what choking feels like but I'm using my hands." Jihyo ran to Jeongyeon but she stood up and sprinted away screaming. The two were now running in circles while Sana, Mina, and Chaeyoung watched.  
  


~   
  


Mina and Sana entered the school looking fabulous as ever. It was Valentines day, they were ready to devour the good food at the booths inside the campus. Sana told Mina she couldn't stay for long since Tzuyu was taking her out for a date, just like how she promised. Mina was okay with it, she could go to Chaeyoung and hang out with her since most of her friends were couples.   
  


They saw Jeongyeon and Jihyo at the end of the hall and called for them. "Mina and Sana babes!" Jihyo smiled, she grabbed Jeongyeons hand and ran towards the two.   
  


"Hi Hyomas!" Sana smiled sweetly, Jihyo hit her shoulder. "Yah, I'm not even bullying you today why would you call me that." Jihyo pouted.  
  


Mina snorted at the sight of a pouting Jihyo. "Okay okay, fight tomorrow let's eat!"   
  


They went on their way and readied their wallets since they knew that they will be spending a lot, except Sana. She kept talking about how Tzuyu was going to take her out, they couldn't blame her since she was excited. This is the first time Tzuyu was actually going to take her out on an actual date.   
  


The school looked amazing, the decorations made everything look lively. Students eating here and there, some were playing games, and few were singing at the karaoke booths. Sana and Jeongyeon went to the fried oreo stand and immediately bought some. Jihyo glanced at Mina, she was looking hard at the crowd of students.  
  


"What's up? Who are you looking for?" Jihyo went closer to Mina and linked arms with her.   
  


"Chaeyoung, I know you and Jeongyeon need some lovey dovey time." Mina looked at Jihyo then smirked. Jihyo scoffed and pushed her lightly.  
  


"You're disgusting, anyway, speaking of the devil Chaeyoung is right there." Jihyo pointed to where she was, Chaeyoung was at a booth buying drinks. But something caught Mina's eyes. Chaeyoung was holding an envelope with gold and silver patterned lines.   
  


"She's coming here." Mina whispered to Jihyo then called for her. Chaeyoung smiled then waved, she ran towards Jihyo and Mina.   
  


"Hi guys! I hope y'all have a good time, I'm low-key sad I can't stay for long." Chaeyoung frowned.  
  


"Oh? Why so?" Jihyo asked, she reached out to pat her on the shoulder.   
  


"Family outing, I don't wanna miss out." Chaeyoung chuckled. "Also, Mina this is for you."   
  


Chaeyoung revealed the envelope which looked much more pretty up close and gave it to Mina.  
  


"I'm pretty sure you know who that is from." Jihyo smirked and nudged her, Chaeyoung and Jihyo laughed.   
  


"Anyway, I'll get going I have to find Momo. Bye!" Chaeyoung waved goodbye and left the two.   
  


Jihyo placed her chin on Mina's shoulder. "Open the letter."   
  


"Hold on." Mina carefully opened the envelope which was closed shut with a wax stamp.   
  


~  
  


**_Dear Mina,_ **

**_Happy Valentines Day! I hope you have an amazing day and also, I placed your goodies in your locker. I hope you like the flowers and chocolates I bought you !! :D Eat a lot and I wish I could buy you all the food you want today but I'm too shy to show myself. I'm sure that you look very pretty, no scratch that you look gorgeous. I love you Myoui Mina, I really do. Have fun !! <33_ **

**_-N_ **   
  


~  
  


"Stay with Sana and Jeong, I'm going to my locker." Mina folded up the letter and placed it inside.   
  


"Come back as soon as possible okay?" Jihyo ushered Mina to go and mouthed a 'fighting!' while her friend ran to the hallways.   
  


Mina left Jihyo and was on her way to her locker. Once she was inside the building everything was quiet, only her loud footsteps were heard. She could hear her breathing as she hurriedly runs to her destination. But something was off, someone was in the hallways. The person stuffed something inside their locker and tried to close it but the thing they put inside wasn't fully in.   
  


Mina ran faster and she noticed the person was getting anxious. Mina was getting closer and she saw- Nayeon?   
  


Nayeon turned her head to look who was running and saw Mina sprinting towards her. She slammed the locker door shut, not caring if it gets broken or not and ran for the exit. Nayeon accidentally trips over and falls on the floor.   
  


"Yah!" Mina shouted. She got to Nayeon and immediately helps her up. Nayeon winces and allows Mina to help her, Mina noticed that Nayeon was avoiding eye contact.   
  


Mina brought Nayeon to the side then let her sit down and lean back on the lockers. "Are you okay?"   
  


"Yes." Nayeon didn't look up, she just stared at her fingers and fidgeted with the loose string on her skirt.   
  


Mina sat down right next to Nayeon. "Why were you running away from me?"   
  


"I didn't want you to see me."   
  


Mina laughed softly. "Sweetie, I already saw you since the day we announced the booths in your class."   
  


Nayeon still didn't look at Mina and stayed silent.   
  


"I don't know why you had to wear that mask every morning and avoid me, just so you know you didn't have to do that."   
  


"I wanted to."   
  


"Well you don't have to do that anymore since I already met you properly." Mina assured her.  
  


The two just sat there in silence, but Mina didn't mind. Nayeon won't speak a word or do anything, but Mina didn't mind.   
  


"I'm sorry..." Nayeon softly said. Mina looked at her to see that Nayeon was facing her, crying.   
  


"Hey why are you crying?" Mina reached over and wiped Nayeons tears away.  
  


"You deserve somebody better other than me, I'm just somebody who hides like a coward."   
  


Mina's heart ached. _Does she really think that way?_ She thought. "Nayeon, please, don't say sorry it's okay."   
  


"It's not. Look at me, I look so stupid for running away."   
  


"Nayeon, you spend your own money on me. You bought me flowers, chocolates, wrote me letters every day, and you make me smile whenever I read those letters you give me." Mina stroked Nayeons hair to calm her down. "How can I find somebody better than you when you're the one for me?"   
  


Nayeon looked at Mina as if it was the last time she will be seeing her. Nayeon loved her so much and she knows that. Nothing could describe on how much Nayeons heart longed for Mina, she would do anything for her and she didn't deny it. Nayeon tried to retain all the little details that's happening in this moment, she doesn't want to forget a single thing.   
  


All she wanted and asked for was Mina. Maybe if she didn't continue wearing a mask every morning and hid from Mina and her friends everything would be different. Maybe if she actually didn't go with the thought of giving her letters everyday then Mina might've never known about her existence. Nayeon knew that if she never even thought about giving Mina anything then none of this would've happened. Nayeon doesn't regret spending her money on Mina, heck she doesn't even care if she didn't have money. Either way she would still find a way to make sure Mina was happy for the day.   
  


Nayeon didn't want to lose her, she knows gifts shouldn't always be materialistic but Nayeon doesn't know how to express her feelings other than give things. She taught herself to be ready if ever Mina rejects her, the reason for that was she never loved somebody so serious that she had to learn how to control her feelings. Love was new to her, even if there were a thousand girls or a thousand boys drooling over her she fell for Mina, somebody who she has never talked to.   
  


If somebody asked her, "Why Mina?" She would say that she didn't know either. Love is difficult, if you love somebody the first thing you would ask is "What am I feeling?" Nayeon knew she wasn't after Mina's looks, intelligence, or riches. She never felt desired for her or she never admired her. All she knew was that she loved her and wanted to be there for her and be with her.   
  


So maybe Nayeon experienced success since now Mina is standing right in front of her, in a white gown. They were surrounded by beautiful flowers, the scent of sweetness was roaming around freely. That's when Nayeon knew that she was the luckiest girl to have finally be in front of the love of her life, exchanging vows to one another with tears streaming down her face.   
  


It was Valentines day, 5 years since Mina asked Nayeon to be her girlfriend. They finish saying their vows as Nayeon looks at Mina's eyes as if this will be the last time. Nayeon always does, she remembers all the little details of the sight in front of her. She wouldn't want to forget how magical it was.   
  


"Are you okay?" Mina softly whispered.   
  


"Yes." Nayeon smiled. Mina slips the ring into Nayeon's ring finger and Nayeon did the same to Mina.   
  


_"Mina was looking for you, Momo and Dahyun told me earlier." Chaeyoung says to fill in the silence between them._   
  


_"How did she find out it was me?"_   
  


_"Probably a wild guess..."_   
  


_"Do you think I'm going overboard with what I'm doing?"_   
  


_"As long as Mina looks happy about it, just like all the time, then you're fine."_   
  


_"Are you sure that you're okay with me doing this? Are you done with Mina?"_   
  


_Chaeyoung sighed. "I know I'll never have a chance with her, besides Mina wouldn't want to know the fact that her best friend likes her."_   
  


_"And that makes me what? A stranger? It's better to know that your friend likes you other than a stranger."_   
  


_"Don't think about that now, I don't like Mina anymore. Even if I still did, I would just keep this a secret rather than ruining our friendship."_   
  


_"I'm sorry, Chaeyoung. I really am."_   
  


_"It's okay. Just love Mina for me."_   
  


_"I will."_   
  


Nayeon looked at where Chaeyoung was sitting. Her eyes were tearing up, she was fighting to be strong. She was fighting to be strong for the sake of Mina. _"I'm sorry."_ Nayeon mouthed to her.  
  


_"It's okay."_ Chaeyoung forced a smile which Nayeon knew it wasn't genuine. Nayeon knows too much things. She also knew Chaeyoung was trying, she doesn't want to ruin anything.   
  


Nayeon and Mina held hands as they announce them being wife and wife. Mina leans in and kisses Nayeon, it felt like heaven. Butterflies in their stomachs, it was a dream. A beautiful one. The two pulls a part as Nayeon touched Minas face and lightly rubs the soft skin with her thumb.   
  


Nayeon knew they would stay together forever, just like how Chaeyoung wanted them to be. They walked down the aisle as flower petals were being thrown up in the air, people cheering and some were crying.   
  


The two were escorted into a car as they watch the people who attended the wedding cheer and shout happily. The car slowly started to move and Nayeon watched Chaeyoung wipe the tears from her eyes. "Take care."   
  


"Will do." Nayeon says as they drive away with the sound of tin cans rattling in the background.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! I hope you enjoyed my second oneshot !!
> 
> twt: bunnyeonie_  
> #TWICELoveLine? tf


End file.
